


Ice Cream On A Bike

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 📻 Oxenfree 📻 [2]
Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Bike Riding, Bikes, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cleaning, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Gen, House Cleaning, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Trucks, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Step-parents, Step-siblings, not my best work, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: While cleaning the garage Alex and Jonas find Jonas' old back that his Dad packed away.Then while looking it over the Ice Cream truck drivers by causing them to forget their chore and chase after it.
Relationships: Alex & Jonas (Oxenfree)
Series: 📻 Oxenfree 📻 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781233
Kudos: 5





	Ice Cream On A Bike

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for this fandom in a little while, I don't know why since it's one of my favorite games.
> 
> Well better late than never I guess and I hope you all enjoy this sweet and silly story! Sorry if it's not the best.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Alex laughs as she gripped tighter to Jonas, her pastel yellow nails sinking into her step-brother’s jacket as he peddled faster on his old bike that they had pulled out of the garage.

“Come on, Jonas,” Alex said as she kept herself on the bike trying to make sure she didn’t fall off. “We’re going to lose it,” She said, urging her brother to go faster so they could catch up to the ice cream truck that was driving in front of them.

“I know that, Alex,” Jonas said as he tried to go faster, ignoring the slight squeaking that his old bike was giving off as he leaned forward a little bit to try and give them more speed.

This entire little adventure had started about ten minutes ago, while Alex and Jonas had been outside cleaning out the garage like they had been asked to do for twenty dollars each. They, of course, had agreed to the deal so they could get the extra cash for some Summer fun.

They had barely even made a dent in the mess when they found Jonas’ old bike that he had once road around on back in his old home town. According to him, it was also what had led him to the first car he had ever taken for a joyride, which Alex had laughed out because she knew what he was saying was true.

As Alex had started going through a few boxes Jonas had been looking over the bike he hadn’t ridden in years which was still in good riding shape, at least that’s what Jonas had said; they had stopped when they heard a familiar sound.

A sound that Alex was sure was almost in everyone’s childhood, it was the sound of the ice cream truck’s jingle playing through the air causing both of the siblings to smile brightly.

The only problem was that before they could even move the ice cream truck ran past them heading towards another neighborhood. As they both stood there; both slightly sad it was Alex who looked at Jonas’ old bike which is what leads to where the two are now trying to keep up with the truck carrying the frozen treats.

There was a smile on both of their faces as Jonas leaned forward a little more wanting to give them more weight to go faster.

“Come on, Alex, lean forward we need more speed,” Jonas ordered like a ten-year-old would say instead of a nineteen-year-old on a rusty bike.

Alex, of course, wanting ice cream maybe even more than Jonas, did as she was told, which only gave them a little more speed.

Neither seemed to mind though as they chased after the truck knowing that it would stop at some point and they would get their sweet treat because for the first time in a little while the two felt like normal kids again.

Kids that hadn’t gone through a traumatic adventure on a cursed island dealing with beings that wanted to take over their bodies. 

For the moment the two of them could just relax and have fun not thinking about the crazy shit they had been through in their lives as they enjoyed some sibling bonding still chasing after the ice cream truck.


End file.
